Hellfire
Hellfire also known as To Hell and Back is the one hundred and sixteenth of Criminal Case and the first in the return to Grimsborough. It is the first case made by Buddyrichiedonmoochie Plot Though Pacific Bay was saved by the player they were ordered to return to Grimsborough under the orders of the new replacement for the Grimsborough Police Department. The victim was an escaped convict known as Harry Krane who was found with severe lava burns all over his skin, his hair burned off and parts of his skin turned red. The burns being so severe that when he was shipped off for autopsy his body was frozen to prove his identity. The killer was a former casino employee known as Kate Murphy. Kate learned of Harry's escape from prison and sought an opportunity to get her own back for the death of a certain stock trader known as Samuel Rye whom Harry had murdered with a samurai sword hanging in the stock exchange. After Harry escaped from prison he was visited by a mysterious man and offered refuge in Pacific Bay, Kate followed him making Krane more and more paranoid before finally getting into a fight with him on top of a volcano, as the fight got more intense Harry slipped from the top of the pit and fell 100 feet to his death. Kate was sentenced to 20 years in jail. Victim Harry Krane (burned to death in a lava pit) Murder weapon Defenestration Killer Kate Murphy Suspects Latest.png|Tyler McAlister Latest 2.png|Kate Murphy Latest 3.png|Milton Grimmes Latest 4.png|Alden Greene Latest 5.png|Veronica Blade Ashton Cooper.jpg|Ashton Cooper * Tyler McAlister- The victim's prison neighbor Has scratches. * Kate Murphy- Former casino employee Uses Martial Arts weapons. Has scratches. * Milton Grimmes- Prison warden * Alden Greene- the victim's former boss * Veronica Blade- Prisoner Uses Martial Arts weapons * Ashton Cooper - Family Heir Killer's profile *The Killer uses martial arts weapons *The Killer wears a tie *The Killer has scratches *The Killer has black hair *The Killer is 28 years old Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Lava pit (Clues: Victim's body, New suspect: Veronica Blade) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00) * Ask Veronica what she saw (New suspect: Milton Grimmes) * Find out what Milton Grimmes wants * Investigate Forest (Clue: Samurai Sword) * Examine Samurai Sword (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00, New suspect: Tyler McAlister) * Talk to Tyler McAlister * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Kate Murphy wants to see you * Examine Fabric (03:00:00) * Talk to Alden Greene * Investigate Lava pit Bottom * Examine Tenjetsu (Result:Veronica Blade's name) * Interrogate Veronica about the war fan * Interrogate Ashton Cooper about his tie on the crime scene * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Veronica's home (Clues:Box, Drawer) *Examine Box (Result: Samurai Swords) *Examine drawer (Result: Martial arts weapons) *Arrest Veronica Blade *Ashton wants to see you (Pre-requisite: All tasks completed and Veronica arrested) *Quiz Milton about prisoner releases *Investigate Prison grounds (Clue: Samurai sword) *Examine Samurai Sword (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (03:00:00) *Take care of the Killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: * See what Milton Grimmes wants * Investigate Prison grounds (Clue: Torn paper) * Examine torn paper (Result: Release form) * Give the release form to Milton Grimmes (Reward: 250,000 coins) * Apologize to Veronica Blade (Prerequisite: Release form given to Milton) *Investigate Veronica's home (Clues: Rock, Piece of paper) *Examine piece of paper (Result: Threat) *Analyze threat (02:00:00) *Explain the threat to Veronica.(Reward: 200 XP) *Move on to the Next Case! (No stars) Trivia This case is a reference to the Hunchback of Notre dame song Hellfire Category:All Fanmade Cases